


Did I Say You Could Touch?

by Gallavich_Bitch



Series: Little Hotch and Daddy Reid [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bottom Aaron Hotchner, Caregiver Spencer Reid, Dom Spencer Reid, Hotch is a naughty boy, Hotch jerks off, Hotch plays with himself, Little Aaron Hotchner, M/M, Masturbation, Reid watches Hotch, Spencer catches Aaron, Sub Aaron Hotchner, Top Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Bitch/pseuds/Gallavich_Bitch
Summary: Aaron is horny sitting in his crib. So he breaks a ruleNo touching yourself without Daddies permission
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Little Hotch and Daddy Reid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178609
Kudos: 12





	Did I Say You Could Touch?

“Bedtime Kitten” Spencer yelled from the bottom of the stairs and into the living room, where Aaron was watching Sesame Street in only a diaper. Dinner was eaten, baths were taken, and house was clean. “Nooo Daddy!” Aaron yelled from his spot. 

He didn’t want bed time. His parts hurt since bath time when Daddy was washing him. But Daddy did nothing. “No none do that bubba, it’s bedtime and you know it” Spencer shit the TV off earning a whine from Aaron. Spencer picked up the boy and brought him to his nursery. “You need a new diaper?” Hotch shook his head no as his daddy checked if he was wet. 

“I not tired Daddy” Aaron said while in the middle of a yawn. “Whatever you say lovey. Here’s your paci, Pete(favorite stuffed puppy), and bot bot. Go to sleep” Spencer gave him a kiss on the head and switched off the light. He walked into the master bedroom and turned on the baby monitor. He grabbed a book from the bedside table and went to read.

Hotch sat there in the dark for a little while until the pain in his lower region. He ripped his diaper off and started to grind down on his puppy stuffie. He tried to keep quiet only releasing small grunts and whimpers

Spencer who was listening to the monitor and was hearing the noises. At first he though his baby was having a bad dream but then he turned on the camera part of the monitor and was mad at what he saw. There was his baby humping his teddy. He got up from the bed and walked to the nursery.

He opened the door and Aaron stopped and froze knowing he was caught breaking a rule. Spencer turned the light on and stared Hotch right in eyes. “Well what do we have here? Is someone breaking a rule?” Aaron put his head down hearing the disappointment in his Daddy’s voice.

“Sowwy Daddy! It it huwt! My prince parts felt weird!” Hotch said pointing at his cock. When he was in headspace he was innocent when it came to inappropriate stuff like sex. He called his dick his prince parts or his peepee. 

Aaron was about to get off his stuffie when he was stopped. “No kitten finish up. You are in trouble and this is your punishment. You are gonna get off only from rubbing your prince parts on Pete here. Daddy is not gonna touch you and you can’t touch yourself baby. This is your fault” Spencer smirk at the whine that fell from his babies mouth.

Hotch started rocking hips back and forth grinding down on his stuffie. “Uh mmmh Daddy!” Hotch moaned rubbing himself on the toy faster. Spencer pulled down his boxers and pajama and started stroking himself. He has to admit watching his boy do this was hot.

“Can i c-come Daddy, please” a whimper escaped the mans mouth as Reid nodded his head at the question. “AHHHH” Aaron came with a scream. White spurts of semen shot out his dick as he whimpered. Reid came along too. He grabbed the baby wipes from the table next to him and wiped himself down, pulling his garments up as well. He walked over to the whimpering baby.

Reid walked over to the pleasured baby and wiped him down. He picked him up and walked to the master bedroom. “I sowwy I touched myself Daddy” the little whispered into his Daddy’s neck. Reid grabbed a diaper for Aaron. 

“I know you’re sorry hunny. But next time tell Daddy so he can help and you don’t get punished like that. But next time you do that I’m gonna put a vibrating plug in your bum the next day and have you sit with a hard on all day. You understand?” Hotch nodded his head, not wanting that punishment at all. Spencer put a new diaper on him and tucked him into the big bed. 

“Wanna sleep with Daddy bubba” Spencer yawned seeing it was now 11:30pm. “Yes pwease” Spencer layer down next to Aaron and pulled him into his chest. 

“Goo’ night Dada” With that they both fell asleep peacefully


End file.
